Feltson
by thrxnduils
Summary: The Potter cast are ready to attend their last press conference. In Emma's dressing room, she has an impromptu meeting with Tom, which stirs feelings that clearly weren't present in her heart only.   Feltson drabble! Oneshot, hope you enjoy and review x


Emma Watson. It had become such an iconic name. When she was nine years old, that name went from being the name of a bushy haired little brunette with a fiery personality – to the name of a young woman, ridiculously talented in the world of acting – who played the part of Hermione Granger, in the world's biggest book-to-movie franchise.

She sat in her dressing room, still wearing her white t-shirt and denim shorts, awaiting her text to start getting ready. Dan or Rupert had to be in charge of that – they were almost her calendars.

Her dress was perfectly pressed and hanging on a rack against the pink walls of the room. It was short and silver, one shouldered with one long sleeve. The back tied at the nape of her neck, and the majority of her back was outside – the silver started back at the small of her back, and covered down to about five inches below her thighs. Worn correctly – it would break hearts worldwide.

She passed a hand through her hair. The pixie cut that had taken the world by surprise was already beginning to grow out. The longest parts were by her neck already, with the choppy bangs framing her face to the front. Yes, she was a stunner.

_But what is the point,_ she thought, _of looking pretty, if you can't get who you want?_

Since the filming of Prisoner of Azkaban, she couldn't help but notice that Tom Felton was getting progressively more attractive, now that his hair was down and he was growing. For the Goblet of Fire, she danced with him behind the scenes of the Yule Ball, and had the best time ever. In the Half Blood Prince, she was stunned when she saw him in the all black suit. And in the final two movies, she found that her breath would catch in her throat every time he appeared on screen.

But of course, he had Jade. That tall, pretty brunette that had stolen his heart on the Potter set. Which is what hurt the most. How come he never noticed Emma? The world couldn't stop talking about how pretty Hermione/Emma had grown up to be. Was he immune to it? Was that why she was so attracted?

Half of the world wanted Emma with Rupert. Half wanted her with Dan. How could she tell them the friendships formed between them had become that of a brother/sister relationship – and anything else just felt.. wrong?

Her phone vibrated on her lap, startling her, and yanking her out of her reverie. She gazed at herself in the lighted mirror in front of her, and then lifted the phone to read the message. It was from Dan. She smiled slightly and opened it.

_Em! Can you believe this is our last Potter press conference? I was actually so freaked out thinking about it. Broadway was really fun last week – if you weren't in Japan I would have kicked you for not coming. See you soon, I expect a big, bff hug. Start getting dressed!_

Emma's grin split across her face. She typed back a message.

_Well hello there ;) haha hey Dan! No, I don't even want to accept that it is. And stop whining, puppy. I've seen you on Broadway about five times before. Japan was fun, thanks for asking. Ugh. Yes, love you, see you soon!_

She hopped off of the stool she was sitting on and pulled off her clothes. As she slipped into the dress, her phone vibrated again. She hobbled over in the unfastened dress to check it. Her heart leapt. It was a message from Tom.

_Hey Emma! Press conference time, eh? Sorry to bother you but I'm dropping by in your dressing room for a sec – Yates gave me some questions in advance to prepare to answer. It's a bit like cheating, but that's okay, I'd rather be prepared anyway, lol. About two mins away _

Emma froze, the dress hanging off her shoulders. She pulled the sleeve over her arm and fit it to her body. But it wasn't fastened. She reached up her arms to tie the knot at the back of her neck, but she couldn't do it properly.

'Damnit,' she swore under her breath, as her fingers struggled to get the two pieces of fabric together.

There was a knock on her door, and she gritted her teeth as she lightly ran over to get it, her feet still bare. She opened it, with one hand awkwardly up at her neck, holding the fabrics together so the dress wouldn't fall down.

Tom stood there with a grin, and a piece of paper in his hand. 'Woah, Em, you look great!'

She was transfixed by the sight of him – tall, dirty blond once again, with ridiculously gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that could melt her heart.

'Hi,' she breathed. 'Thanks.'

'So, these are the questions Yates sent for you – they're from two people named Abby and Michelle from New York – wonder if Dan knows them – _kidding – _and these are from some people in London.'

'Thanks,' she said again, grasping the paper with her free hand. Tom surveyed her awkward state and laughed. 'Need a hand there, Watson?'

'Would be appreciated, Felton,' she grinned, trying to ease her flaming heart.

He shut the door behind him, and she turned around, clenching the paper in her fist as she felt his hands touch the bare skin of her back as he tied the dress in the back. She didn't miss how he took much longer than he should have – his fingers seemed to pause here and there on her back, sending goosebumps down her arm.

'How's Jade?' she asked quietly.

'She's.. alive,' he replied, just as quietly, and they both laughed together. 'I'm done,' he added.

Emma turned around to look at him, with a curious glint in her eyes, that she was shocked to see was reflected in his. She gave him a small, almost invisible nod of approval, and felt the world begin to spin as he leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly on the mouth.

Neither of them could believe that something so light, and sweet, could change everything.

Tom backed away after a few seconds. Only then Emma realised that her arms were around his neck, and his were digging into her waist.

'Oh,' she said, in soft realisation.

'I should – probably go,' he said, frowning. 'I'll.. see you later, Emma.'

'Bye,' she whispered.

'By the way,' he said, turning to meet her eyes again. 'You really do look beautiful.'


End file.
